It's a School Thing
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Courtney has lost out on being Student council President for the past two years, now she determined to win it, but when a new Student comes to her school, she is threatened. For Violet-Killer.


**It's a School Thing.**

**Summery:**** Courtney has lost out on being Student council President for the past two years, now she determined to win it, but when a new Student comes to her school, she is threatened.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** I'm so sorry! I really need to stop disappearing like this! Ok, this time I have had some computer troubles, then I went to Greece for a week so this has been sitting on the back burner for the longest time!**

**I suppose it doesn't help either that I've just started University! (Here's a fun fact for you! The place where I've gone to University once had JK Rowling as a student, and there is a street close by where I know live that inspired Diagon Alley in the Harry Potter books! How cool is that? I walked up there today and it was so amazing!)**

**Well! This is it! I've finally done all my owed One-Shots! I've never been happier because now this means I can go back to writing some of my old stories!**

**I don't think I'll ever be doing something like this again, since it was very demanding and it's 9 months since Christmas last year and I've only just finished, maybe something else next time!**

**Anyway, this is for Violet-Killer (previously known as Kate4Athena) she gave me 3 choices and I couldn't pass up the chance to write a good Courtney/Noah fic (even though I did find it incredibly hard!)**

**Here goes nothing and…stick around until the end! I've got an announcement.**

**Enjoy!**

'This is it, I was finally this time of year again' Courtney's mind started rampaging her head with immediate thoughts as she looked at the poster in front of her on the school's bulletin board.

'_**STUDENT COUNCIL ELECTIONS! SIGN UP AND START YOUR CAMPAIGN NOW!'**_

She smiled at the board, this was going to be her year, after several times of trying and failing miserably at the last hurdle she was going to be Student Council President, it was so close she could feel it.

She scanned the list of people that had already signed their names up and she smirked, she knew every single name on that list and could easily say that every person there were deadbeats, they could never win something as high and mighty as this.

She pulled her own pen out of her bag and wrote in swirling writing 'Courtney Hills' on the board, stuffed it back into her back and stood up straight and proud.

She had lost out for the past two years on this, but this time around she wasn't going to make any mistakes, she was going to win!

Courtney turned on her back away from the board and headed towards her next class, soon after that she was going to start her campaign to win.

'Student Council President…well that could be a challenge I guess' Noah's mind was cool and collect when he saw the poster about the new student position, school was always a bore for him, he went to lessons which were ok and came out not wanting to bother with friends but to study and further his education to succeed.

Of course, being a student council president would be a good way to help further that path he had taken to success, after all most of the people in this world that managed to get rich and succeed started off at the height of their school life, not by being popular.

Not even bothering to look who he was up against, he signed 'Noah Michaels' with a pencil he found in his pocket, and then walked away, he knew people were going to campaign like made, and give the usual bull-crap stories of how they're going to put new soda machines in the cafeteria and get burger places to start serving food here, he wasn't interested in that, he was going to win with intelligence, to give the people what they self consciously wanted

Yep, he was sure he had this in the bag.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Courtney took this as her chance to get out fast and check the list again, not out of worry or concern, just to see what kid of competition there was so she could start her campaign to win by using the others weaknesses.

She walked towards the board and smiled to see the same deadbeat names on there and her own, there was one extra however, and that was under her name.

Scrolling down the list she looked at the last name and her mouth fell open.

'_Noah Michaels'._

"No way" Courtney hissed to herself, just at that moment she saw Noah walk by and she immediately jumped out at him, pulling him by his bag and pushing him up against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Noah frowned, "I think I should be the one asking that question, don't you?"

"Shut it, Noah! What do you think you're doing running for Student council president?" Courtney growled.

"Let see…because I want to" Noah said cynically as he pushed Courtney off him and started walking again, but Courtney was not through with him.

"Listen here, Mr. Smarty-pants, That position is mine this year, you got that, every year I've lost out because some nerd thinks they can take it from me, I work hard, its mine!" Courtney growled in his face.

Noah smirked, "Threatened are we? Well, we'll see come Election Day who wins, shall we?"

"Oh yes, yes we will…and I'm not scared, I just take it upon myself to scare the opponents so that they know what they're getting themselves into" Courtney snapped back.

"Great idea!" Noah said sarcastically, "You're threatening me in front of all these people that are in your mind going to be voting for you! Great start!"

Courtney gasped, sure enough there were about thirty people watching her every moment from storming over to Noah and pinning him up against the wall, they looked shocked that pretty, preppy Courtney would ever do something like this.

"Alright" Courtney mumbled, "You're trying to psych me out! I know, that's it! Well we'll see in two weeks who gets that position and I'm not backing down any time soon".

"Yeah? Well neither am I!"

And with that, both teens turned on their heels and marched their separate ways out of the school, both on their way home to prepare for their campaigns.

"I don't know why this is so important to you".

"Look are you going to help me or just sit there making bitter comments?"

Courtney glared angrily at the other girl in the room, to try and get a head start on her campaign she had called over her best friend Bridgette, which she was now starting to regret.

Bridgette was calm and cool, and when it came to things like this with the school she wasn't interested, however Courtney knew that when it came done to it Bridgette wouldn't leave Courtney stranded if she needed a hand.

Bridgette flicked her legs off the bed and walked over to Courtney, "Look, I really don't know why I'm here; I know nothing about this kind of stuff".

"But you're my friend and you're here to support, ok?" Courtney snapped back angrily.

"Alright!" Bridgette mumbled, wishing that she had never said anything at all now.

"Can't be of some use to me at all?" Courtney asked as she started to piece together her posters.

"Maybe" Bridgette said in reply, "If you remember to try and start a fund to help endangered whales then you'll have the support of myself and everyone in the environment club, is that any help?"

Courtney grinned, "It's a start, we start with the world peace nerds and go from there!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!"

Meanwhile over at Noah's house, he was doing the exact same thing as Courtney, planning for his own election, and he too had a good friend of his over but he was more interested in something else rather than Noah's future as the Student Body President.

"Noah, buddy, do you have anything to eat or something? I'm starved!" Asked Owen, he scanned the room with his piggy blue eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of a burger or something he could happily eat.

Noah scowled at him and went back to his laptop, he started to type as he planned out his own election, this had to be something that would attract every student in the school, he had called Owen round to give him a hand but at the moment he was starting to regret it all, Owen hadn't stopped moaning about his stomach all night long.

Somehow, someway he had to beat Courtney, he wasn't too sure how yet but he had luck on his side, he was sure of it. Courtney had lost out on this position for years now, surely she was bound to lose again, it was just fate for the poor girl.

He looked back over at Owen who was returning a look at him, but this look was out of hunger, not out of desire like Noah's was.

He sighed and got up, "Fine, go help yourself downstairs, I'm going to get some air".

Owen didn't hear the last part of this sentence, as he had already sprinted downstairs to get some food, Noah rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat that was lying on his bed, pulled it on and headed out of his front door.

He wasn't sure why he needed air, maybe he just needed a break, but something was compelling him to go outside at that moment, he wasn't too sure why, but he was too tired to act against it or care.

His feet trudged down his garden path and off down the road, the sun had set long ago and it was getting late, but he really didn't care, taking a long deep breath in he closed his eyes for a brief second and thought.

If he was in Courtney position, he would have given up long ago, so why was this girl so determined to win? He then thought of that old saying 'if at first you don't succeed, try, try again'.

It was a stupid saying, or so Noah thought, he would never bother trying again after failing at something, it just didn't seem necessary to him, once he failed at something then that would be that, he wasn't going to bother trying again, that would be a waste of time.

He was so consumed in thoughts he didn't even take notice of the house he was passing, or who was walking out of that house.

Courtney had gotten so tired with her work that she had pretty much kicked Bridgette out of her house to get some sleep, but when she realised that she couldn't sleep, she knew that a good long walk would tire her right out.

She closed her gate behind her and started at a very slow pace down the path. And just as she walked away from her house she came face to face with none other than Noah.

The two glared at each other awkwardly, they both knew what the other had been doing all night and what had prompted this walk, but oddly enough they didn't feel like getting into each others minds, trying to interrogate the other to soon destroy them for this campaign, instead Courtney nervously flicked her hair back and joined at Noah's side, who was welcoming her to join him.

The two slowly started to walk down the road, not saying a word but instead giving each other little glances, until…

"So" Courtney mumbled, "It's a bit late for you to out isn't it?"

Noah grunted, "I could easily say the same for you, Miss".

"True" Courtney replied, "I thought you'd be at home working?"

"And once again, I could say the same for you" Noah said, "I thought you'd be at home working on your campaign until your arms fell off".

Courtney sighed, "Well, that's not the case is it?"

"How come? I thought you'd be even more determined to win this time around, I mean, third times a charm?" Noah asked.

"You would think" Courtney sighed as she sat on a garden wall close by, "But I just don't feel motivated anymore, I think I've lost my touch, if you asked me that like two days ago I would have given you an answer that I was sure of, that I was going to beat the crap out of you and win this election but…no".

"And your motivation has just disappeared like that?" Noah asked, folding his arms in a curious manner.

Courtney nodded, "Yep, just flew out of my head I guess".

Noah closed his eyes, "Yeah…a few hours ago this position seemed to be all the world to me, but now it just feels like I only signed up because I was bored…and to piss you off too".

Courtney glared at him, but then softened, "Well, you would have been a very worthy competitor against someone like me I hope you know".

Noah grinned and looked down at his feet, "Thanks" He mumbled, "I suppose you would have been a good competition too, you know, if you were still actually running…do you think you'll drop out?"

Courtney sighed, "Unless I can find some sudden motivation tonight then I guess I will".

Then something clicked inside her mind, suddenly hearing those few words of defeat in her own ears made her see a whole lot of sense that she had once let go amazed at her own shock defeat she climbed off the garden wall and looked back at Noah.

"You know what?" She whispered, "I'm not dropping out, I'm going to run for president and neither are you?"

Noah looked back at her with a confused look on his face, "Excuse me? Where has this come from?"

"Simple" Courtney said, "Neither of us are the kind of people to give up on anything, therefore we are both going to run, I don't know what the outcome will be, I may win, you might win, or maybe an underdog will beat us both although I can really doubt tht actually happening but…this has been our first day of campaigning, neither of us are that weak! Let's just carry on the way we are now, and who knows we might end up getting somewhere…what do you say?"

She outstretched a hand to Noah, who looked at it in return for a while before taking it into his grasp and shaking it firmly.

"Alright" He said, "I'll hold you to it!"

And that was that, the pair walked back off home and campaigned hard, over the next few weeks and nights they worked hard and plastered posters all over the school, however every time they passed each other in the hallway, now they gave each other supporting nods and winks as they passed, as a sign that even though they were fighting on different sides, they were still together.

The results of the election soon passed and…it didn't really matter who won that day, because out of this whole experience that had both gained something in return, a friend in need.

**Alright so I hope that was ok for everyone…now onto my announcement.**

**I am very sorry to announce that due to circumstances I am going to have to take a break from the world of FanFiction.**

**Don't worry I'll still be around, I mean as we speak I'm on a train home that takes nearly 3 hours so I'm doing some writing now, but at the same time updates may be slowed down a bit, sorry!**

**But if you ever want to get hold of me, I check my emails nearly every day and try to reply to every PM, so I can still keep in touch with everyone!**

**I hope that's ok, I'll try to update now especially since I can now go back to my older stories and I can't wait!**

**Well…until you hear from me again…over and out!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm**


End file.
